


Even At the Turning Of the Tide

by kelex



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight
Genre: M/M, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Aro decides it's time to turn a liability into an asset.





	Even At the Turning Of the Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tumblr post--"Just be in the moment"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504148) by julielilac. 

> Notes: https://julielilac.tumblr.com/post/186402367121 is the inspiration for this. Blame her for every word of it. Also, a quite hearty THANKS A BUNCH, BUCKO to Michael Sheen for being in those damn movies to begin with. Baby, why?

“I don’t know why you tolerate that one.” Caius was lounging in his throne, speaking to Aro while glaring daggers at the man drinking red wine. 

“He has his uses.” And by that, Aro meant that the man had something useful to bring to the coven, and Aro was determined to obtain it. Unto this point, his usefulness had been acting on intelligence and exterminating vampires. But the time had come to do something about this situation; it was hardly good for the image of the Volturi to have such an  _ obvious _ human hanging about in the inner sanctum. “Leave us.” 

The room emptied quickly, including Caius, who knew better than to disobey what amounted to an order. Soon enough, Aro and the man were alone in the room. “Nice trick you have there.” 

Aro sighed. “Vincent. Given that you dislike our kind so, why have you come here this time?”

Peter Vincent, vampire hunter, downed more of the vampire leader’s wine. Why he had it was anyone’s guess, given that he was pretty damn certain Aro didn’t drink it. “Hoping you had more information for me.”

“You mean more vampires to kill.” Not a question; a clarification. That was the deal he had made with the human; a steady supply of vampires to kill (no need to point out they were only enemies of Aro’s, or of the Volturi), and in return, he would not hunt the Volturi. Simple, self-preservational, and yet, Aro wanted Vincent’s utter loyalty. 

And Vincent was well aware of it. He knew exactly what Aro wanted from him, and was vaguely disquieted about it. He had no intention of turning, nor did he want to become a lifelong  _ anything _ with the pretentious fucker. “Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

Aro clasped his hands in front of him. “At the moment, I do not. Perhaps by the week’s end.” There were several smaller covens coming to Volterra; surely there’d be  _ something _ for Peter to do. Until then, however, he could attend to the human problem. A silent tilt of his head, and Aro summoned Felix and the Volturi guard. 

“What the fuck did you just do?” Peter was drunk, yes, but he wasn’t quite  _ that _ drunk. He made it a point to  _ never _ be that drunk around Aro, mostly because he really didn’t trust the fucker. So when the guards came rushing in, Vincent was already on the move, leather coat swirling in his wake. It pooled to the ground without him in it, and he landed on his feet with only a quick wobble a few feet away. 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Aro said scoldingly, even as he enjoyed the spectacle before him. “You’re not nearly so drunk as you led me to believe.”

“And this would be the reason!” Peter shouted back. He’d seen just how fast these Volturi assholes could move, and he was pretty sure that he was going to get killed tonight, because it was still hours until the sunrise, and they were pretty deep in the castle. 

No sooner would he land on his feet than the vampires would be there. Leather didn’t breathe, but it also didn’t offer easy grips, and that was for the better. A bonus was that it saved his skin as he slid on his knees across the stone floor, thankful he’d ditched the damn wig and didn’t have a lot of extra hair to get caught up. 

Felix was waiting for him, and caught him by the throat. “Aaagh, let me go, you great lummox!” He swung, but it was like punching a marble pillar, and he shook out his smarting hand. “I thought we had a deal!”

“Oh, we do.” Aro motioned to Felix and the others, and the guards took Peter by the arms and restrained him totally as they dragged him to Aro’s throne. “I’m simply altering it a bit.” Stepping down from the dais, he gently cupped Peter’s flushed face in his cold hand, feeling the heat and blood thundering under the human’s skin. “Just relax, and be in the moment.” 

“I’m IN the moment, and it’s a terrible moment!” He jerked his face out of Aro’s clammy touch, then winced when Felix’s hands knotted in his hair and held him still. 

“Don’t hurt him,” was Aro’s only caution, and he moved closer to Peter. “On his knees, if you don’t mind.” 

The breath was driven out of Peter as the guards behind him kicked him down to his knees. “If you’re going to kill me, go ahead and do it, I’m tired of this and not nearly drunk enough.”

Aro laughed shrilly. “So very amusing, Peter!” He didn’t notice the human wincing at the laugh, or trying to pull away. Instead, he beamed down at him, and brought his hand back up. Aro’s fingers splayed gently across Peter’s cheek, and tilted his chin up. “I don’t intend to kill you. You are far too valuable to me.” Aro tossed his hair over his shoulder, and struck. 

Hard and brutal, his fangs sunk into Peter’s neck as he drank. He paid little attention to the human screaming, merely wrapping his arms around Peter’s chest and drawing him close, gulping great mouthfuls of blood like wine until he was sated and Peter practically dead.

Peter did scream, he did struggle, but being held by Aro was like being held by a statue. Hard and fast, his strength to fight quickly waned as he felt his life being drained by the vampire. he could barely breathe, his heart was sluggish in his chest, and though his mind was no longer clearly thinking  _ anything _ , he was aware that he was dying. 

Aro’s hands brushed away those of the guards. “Leave us.” He held Peter’s body against his own, cradling his head in the crook of his arm. “Not you, you are not allowed to leave yet.” His fingers carded through Peter’s hair, tilting his head back. 

Peter could not speak, only look up in horror as Aro moved him about like a doll. He was fighting still for every breath, but darkness was stealing in around the edges of his vision. He couldn’t fight when Aro tilted his head back; he couldn’t fight when Aro’s fingers pinched the joints of his jaw and forced his mouth open. He tried to protest, couldn’t force a single word or noise out. 

Aro lifted his wrist to his mouth, fangs scoring his wrist. The dark claret of his blood spilled out, and he directed the flow into Peter’s mouth. “This may be a bit painful,” Aro said softly, watching the venom-tainted blood flow back into Peter’s body. “Vampire venom, well. I’m sure you’re aware.” 

He rose to his feet, picking up Peter Vincent’s body like it was nothing more than a rag doll, and he carried it from the Council room. Behind the thrones was a passageway that only he and Marcus knew of, and it was down these secret stairs that Aro carried the dying human, and laid him on the cold stone table of a windowless room. “I shall come back in an hour or two and see how far along we are,” he murmured softly, and brushed a hand over Peter’s hair. “Pity, I rather preferred it long.” 

Peter’s eyes finally closed, and Aro closed the room, sealing the door with a bit of blood so that if it were disturbed, he would be alerted. He returned to the Council room, and took his place on his throne. He was going to need to feed, and quite soon, too, but. That could perhaps wait a few more hours, until his new paramour was ready. And hungry. 

Aro smiled at the thought. Perhaps after Chelsea worked her magic on him.

The End


End file.
